


Shrink's Visit

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e10 Noël
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-07
Updated: 2001-01-07
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Stanley visits with the other West Wing staffers.





	Shrink's Visit

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Shrink's Visit

All characyers belong to Aaron Sorkin, no prfit is being made.

During Noel, i thought about how Stanley said he already visited with Josh's  
friends....i wonder how that went.  
Stanley visits the West Wing players..Cj, Sam, and Toby, to see not only how  
Josh has handled the crisis, but how  
they have.  
Feedback greatly apreciated...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Why are we doing this, Leo?"

"Because we want to help Josh.."

Leo, Toby, Sam, and Cj stood in Leo's office.

"josh is fine, he's just handling it in a different way," Cj said.

"No, he's not. He needs help, Cj.."

"Is this going to help him?"

"yeah."

"then let's do it."

"Sam, toby, how bout you?"

Toby remained quiet.

"If it gets him off my back about the bag pipes."

"Good."

~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"So, Cj tell me, what was wrong with Josh in the last few weeks?"

"Nothing's been wrong with Josh, he's just been himself."

"Why do you think you're here?"

"Because Leo wants to torture me."

"Cj..."

Stanley looked at Cj abnoxiously.

"I get that look a lot."

"Why are you here?"

"Listen, i don't know what you're doing here, but i know exactly what i am so  
can i just-"

"Cj, the White House Chief of Staff told me to come down here. He wants to help  
Josh."

"So do i, but i didn't order you down here."

Stanley didn't llok to amused and scratched down a few notes.

"What's that say?"

Stanley covered his paper.

"Cj, it doesn't matter, now if you want to help your frined you have to answer  
my  
questions."

Cj sighed and nodded.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Carol."

"Hi."

Danny strolled around Carol's office.

"Where's Cj?"

"i don't know."

"Carol, off the record, where's Cj?"

Carol looked at him and gave in.

"She's talking to a psychiatrist. Now leave."

"Thanks, oh, and for Christmas i'm getting you a Chia pet for all your help." 

"I can't wait."

Danny grinned and left a note on Cj's desk and he left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Can i go now?"

"Yeah," Stanley said as he finished scribbling some notes.

"thank you."

Cj stood and she left.

"how are they?"

"Damn, don't scare me like that."

"Sorry, now how are they?"

"Abnoxious, rude, pain in the-"

"Like Toby?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Sam nodded as he left to his bullpen.

"Carol," she said as she came to her office.

"Who was in my office?"

"josh stopped by for a folder and Danny."

"Aha."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean,'aha.'"

"Ok."

Carol continued her typing as Cj read the note:

'Cj, heard you were at the shrink's. That's ok, my mom had to go there  
once, it wasn't a good memory...anyway, how bout dinner?  
Your secret undying admiree,  
Danny.'

"i swear, i need an anti-Danny alarm."

"then you wouldn't have any fun, Cj."

"Carol..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, I'm Sam Seaborne."

"Stanley or Dr.-"

"that's ok, i like Stanley better."

"Alright."

"Can i ask the first question?"

"Sure."

"What did you write about Cj?"

"I only wrote some miniscule information."

"No, cause she has $50 on whoever finds out."

"Oh, then, well, i'm not telling."

"Ok."

"Sam, when did you think that Josh needed some help?"

"Well, i'm going to be more helpful than Cj, so i'd say maybe 3 weeks ago with  
the pilot. they had  
the same birthdays."

"Cj told me. Was there anything else you noticed?"

"He would have this clashes, with people he most sincercely loved, toby,Cj, and  
myself, and even Leo,  
so i guess that was it too."

"Do you know who asked Leo to get me here?"

"No, but i have a hunch it was Toby."

"Yeah. Is there anything else you remember about those clashes?"

"He'd be silent for minutes before it, then he'd just explode, like a can of  
soda shaken," Sam recalled.

"Ok."

Stanley scribbled a few more notes and continues the questioning.

"Was there anything......"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I wonder what they're saying in there."

"Dr. Stanley, is probably beating poor Sam to a more watery pulp than what  
Ainsley did."

"What is your thing about psychiatrists, Cj?"

"I don't have a*thing*, Toby, i just, i don't know, i don't think this is the  
best thing for Josh  
or any of us."

"you never think."

Cj sighed once again as she picked off a folder from Carol's desk.

"I'd catch him sitting in his chair sometimes, just staring at the wall...and  
he'd look over, noticing  
i was there and he'd...and he'd shut the door."

Cj reclined in her chair as she looked into his empty office.

"that's what he's doing to us, Cj. All of us, he's shutting the door."

"I don't think it's right to compare what he's been through to an association  
game."

"What we've been through, all of us. Seeing him on that gurney, running up those  
stairs

 

The End


End file.
